dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Saru
Saru ' (さる, ''Saru) is a young boy, who's parents died when he was little. He used to live in the mountains all alone, before he met a kind woman named Oume who took him in. Appearance Saru is a young boy with tanned skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair, with his face often commented as looking similar to that of a monkey. He wears a sleeveless dark cream colored robe, with dark brown short pants and a necklace made out of fangs. When he goes out to hun, he wears a wolf's head as a headpiece, along with a dark blue colored quiver to store his arrows. He also carries around his bow with him. Personality Saru is a courageous boy who loves his sister. Ever since he was a child he had shown to be independent for taking care of himself, though he is not afraid to ask help from others. He also has a strong will, not giving up even when he though that he had lost his sister to the demon. Plot Saru's background was not very well known by people. He lost his parents at a very young age, which led him to retreat and live independently in the forest, even to the point where he almost lost his name. On one hunting day, he met Oume, who took him in and raised him as her younger brother. '''Episode 8 When Saru realized that Oume had been taken to be next sacrifice for the demon, Nokosaregumo, Saru knew that he had to stop it and save his sister. He attempted to interfere with the sacrificial ritual by shooting down people who were carrying her, only to be intercepted by Dororo, who thought that he was trying to shoot down a happy bride. After explaining the true situation, Dororo and Hyakkimaru agree to regroup and help save Oume. Their attack first was effective, giving Saru hope, however, when Nokosaregumo released its foggy breath which rendered Hyakkimaru useless, they were halted. As the angered Nokosaregumo start eating people besides the intended sacrifice, Saru was about to be eaten until he was pushed away by Oume, making her sacrifice and stopping the Nokosargumo's rage. Although saddened by the lost of his sister, Saru was motivated by Dororo to go back and fight back the demon to avenge her as well as the other sacrifices and the two soon devised a plan. The days after, Dororo, now acting as the sacrificial bride, acts as the lure for the Nokosaregumo, while Saru shoots explosive arrows from affar, by which the heat would push the fog away. Once again their plan backfored when the Nokosaregumo regenerates and covers the environment with fog once more. Howver, they were saved by Hyakkimaru, who uses his new ability to tract down objects with his hearing to locate the demon and slay it. Once the demon is defeated, Saru found that Oume was miraculously still alive. The two thanked Hyakkimaru and Dororo, with Oume giving Hyakkimaru a flower and Saru a piece of gold as a thank you and farewell gift. They later moved to the mountains, where they continue to live afar from the village. Navigation Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Anime-only Characters